Lily x SeeWoo Perfect Love (Last Part)
by Yuki-Megumu
Summary: Lily and SeeWoo fall deeper in love. Last part!


Lily walked back to SeeU's room and went to bed.

That morning the girls were all still asleep Lily was the first one up. It smelled like pancakes downstairs. Like a little kid she ran down the stairs and knew it was SeeWoo making them, he _was_ the best cook she knows. Lily hugged him from behind and exclaimed "Are you making pancakes!?" He smiled and lifted up a bottle of honey "I know it's your favorite." She let go of him and kissed his cheek "should I wake up the other girls?" He looked back at her and said "now would you really like to ruin a moment like this?" Lily pulled her hair back into a ponytail "teach me how to cook!"

After about 15 minutes of them making pancakes together all the girls came down and screamed "PANCAKES!" SeeU smiled at Lily and mouthed "It's ok." Lily looked at SeeWoo then back at her, SeeU nodded.

On Monday the rumor was out. At lunch Rin was crying and Miku was staring me down. SeeU was giving them her "You better not mess with my friend or ill kick your ass" look, which made me feel a lot better. Miki looked everyone at our table "okay... who told!?" I looked down at my skirt almost in tears. Miki crossed her arms "someone better speak up!" I looked at Miki sharply "Are you sure it wasn't Rin stalking SeeWoo? Considering the fact he has a large window with no curtains on it she could have easily looked through it." SeeU gasped "how do you know that Lily… And how would she get the idea that you two were dating if you were never in his room?" I tried avoiding eye contact with her "Last night at the sleepover SeeWoo told me to come to his room when I was getting a drink. So, after you guys went to bed I snuck out to go to his room. I um, confessed to him that I liked him and he kissed me. B-but there was nothing more to that!" SeeU mimicked my voice "you should have told me. I wouldn't have told Rin. I thought we were friends" then she smiled, got up and walked over to the popular table. Miku hugged Rin and tried shooing SeeU away "Your Lily's friend, therefore I don't want you over here." SeeU looked at Miku and said agitated "This has nothing to do with you! I need to talk to Rin." Miku huffed and walked away. SeeU sat where Miku was just at and gave the other 2 a look that said "go away before I rip out your lungs" Rin wiped away tears and said "Why are you friends with that witch!?" SeeU looked at her and said "she may be a witch but atleast she doesn't stalk people" Rin looked away and huffed "are you accusing me of stalking your brother!?" then SeeU put on her really fake popular tone "actually yeah sweety, I am. I would greatly suggest you leave my friends and I alone. Don't come to my house again. And I will have you know that my brothers relationships have nothing to do with you, he doesn't even like you!" Then SeeU skipped back over to the table and said "no worries. She won't bother us again."

I haven't seen Akaito for the past 2 months, which was good since he would probably start rumors about me. Also, SeeWoo is thinking about joining the school although he's already in college level of learning.

That night Lily got a text message from SeeU- or who she thought was SeeU. The text read ***hello Lily. Its SeeWoo... don't laugh but I'm using SeeU's phone. Would you like to go to the movies with me?* **Lily almost had a heart attack she was so happy. She replied back ***that would be amazing! OMG im so excited! Should I bring money?* **SeeWoo on the other hand was a nervous wreck and he was thinking about hitting her on the head just for saying that, but he wouldn't do that. He blushed and texted the girl back ***are you crazy? What kind of person would I be If I had to make my girlfriend pay for her ticket?* **Lily blushed madly, so that's what we are now? Thank goodness he finally said something about it. Just to tease him she said ***but I'll feel bad if I don't pay for something! :3* **About 10 minutes later she got a response from him ***sorry love I had to get SeeU water since shes too lazy to get it herself. Lol. Your not paying for anything, got it? It'll make me feel even worse if you do.* **Lily crossed her arms, of course that tease wouldn't have worked. Hes way too nice ***what time?* **right before she sent it she got a new message ***ill come pick you up at 8. Love you* **Lily collapsed backwards on her bed in happiness.

It was Saturday night; Lily was in her favorite outfit- a short black skirt, a yellow lacy shirt with a black tank top underneath, and her favorite black ankle boots. She was waiting for him to come pick her up, It was 7:30 she was as nervous as ever, this _was _her first date after all. Lio was intensely staring at her from behind, in a snobby tone Lily said "This is unusual; usually you're at some slut's house on Saturdays. What happened?" She looked behind her and Lio was gone, Lily sighed and shook her head whispering to herself "baka brother." As soon as she turned back around to look out the door Lio poked her in the back with tears in his eyes "Didn't you notice that your wearing almost the same outfit mom wore when she met dad?" Lily looked back down at her outfit and gasped "I-I didn't even notice…" He gave her a hug and smiled. In a whispering tone he said "She would be proud Lily." Although she never really met her mom, Lio still seems to remember her like she had been with us forever. As soon as her brother left SeeWoo was at the door in a much more casual outfit than she had on, An orange shirt with a small power button in the left bottom corner, a typical SeeU trademark, and blue jeans. When she opened the door he looked at her and blushed lightly "Y-you look nice Lily" in return Lily said "you too… I like the little power button." He pointed to the button "SeeU's been making this shirt for me all week. She says if someone sees it and comments on it to tell them to call her." He avoided looking at her so that he wouldn't blush again. Lily smiled and apologized "I'm sorry. Should I change? I just thought I should wear it because it looked a lot like what my mother wore when she met my dad." SeeWoo smiled and shook his head "no no I like it, if I look at you like this I have the urge to just kiss you." Lily blushed intensely and hid her face in her hands "t-thank you."

SeeWoo grabbed Lily's hand as they were walking to the theater. He looked at her and smiled "Lily, would you ever want to get married?" She looked up at him with wide eyes "yes, but what crazy person would want to marry me?" SeeWoo looked down at the ground "consider me crazy then." Lily played with her hair nervously "why this so suddenly?" He quickly replied "it's just a question. Don't couples talk about stuff like this all the time?" Lily then gave his hand a squeeze "I want to try on a wedding dress." SeeWoo's little neko ear twitched-when he did that Lily always bit her lip and blushed,it usually meant he was thinking. "Im pretty sure all the dress shops are closed right now, and the movie will be starting soon-" She interrupted him in a mocking tone "Now, do you really want to go to the movies and ruin a perfectly good moment like this?" She smiled and took his hand which reminded her of the first day they met when she was an emotional mess over something silly and he was taking her to his house.

They were shocked to discover that the shop was still open. Luka smiled and greeted them "welcome. We hope you find the dress of your-" when she opened her eyes she saw Lily and SeeWoo holding hands "Ah! Lily, so nice to see you here! Are you two getting married?" Lily blushed and stuttered "n-no we were on the way to the theater and thought maybe it would be nice to try on dresses" Luka cackled "so SeeWoo-kun is going to try on a dress to?!" She had always been very formal with her Japanese, Lily on the other hand went all across the world for modeling and learned multiple languages, she didn't speak Japanese very formally. SeeWoo laughed along with her "I wish I could but Im afraid I don't have the legs for it." Luka became serious again "silly, we have tux's here too. Knock yourselves out, I'll be here reading." Lily was already searching through the aisles. About 15 minutes later she found the perfect dress: it was off white with a small lily flower on the sash, what a coincidence that her mom had the same little detail on her dress. Lily snuck past SeeWoo who was looking at tuxedos and ran to the dressing room. When she saw herself in the mirror she almost started crying, whispering to herself she said "Lio was right." She walked out and puffed her dress, at the same time SeeWoo was walking out of his dressing room. He was wearing a black tux with an orange tie and a lily pinned on his chest "does it look silly? My parents had always loved the lily flower, which is cute since that's your name." Lily smiled and ran to him with tears in her eyes and gave him a hug. Luka was next to them with a camera "say future husband and wife" before they could do anything Luka had already snapped the picture, proud of her work she said "should I keep these outfits on hold for you?" she winked and went back to her desk. SeeWoo moved his hands down to around Lily's waist and lightly kissed her neck. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip; she took a hand and played with his hair which was almost as soft as a real kitten's. Lily smiled and laid her head on his shoulder "I do." SeeWoo played with her hair a bit and said "May I kiss the bride?" Lily readjusted herself so that she was face to face with him "You may now kiss the bride." SeeWoo lifted her chin so that she was at his height, Lily pushed herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and in return he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Lily turned her head slightly and fidgeted. When they broke away Luka was right there next to them again with her small pink camera "Oh just ignore me" she said smiling "it was just too cute I had to!"

It was 10:00 and the store was just about to close, Luka ran out at them while they were just about to leave "here's the pictures." She was carrying a small stack of pictures and handed them to us "Have them. I did some editing to them I hope you don't mind." Then she walked back into the shop. SeeWoo was rummaging through the pile when suddenly he picked one out and shoved it into Lily's hands "this one's my favorite" Lily looked at it and said "This was the one when you kissed my neck." She bushed putting her hand on where his lips had been. He smiled at her "She edited it beautifully. Can I keep that one?" Lily returned the smile "I don't mind. I don't think I can deal with Lio and his craziness, could I maybe stay at your house tonight?" he played with his hair shyly "I-I don't see why not. SeeU might be home tonight though" Lily grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder "I don't mind. As long as I'm with you."

When they got to the house Miki, Iroha and SeeU were laying on the couch watching a movie. SeeU ran up to them with a big smile "how was it? How was it?!" Lily yawned "It was good." Miki laughed "It was that boring, really? Not like I would think SeeWoo would pick an exciting movie" Lily ran up to the 3 girls and grabbed their hands explaining the whole story, SeeWoo took off his jacket and walked out of the room. Iroha and Miki put their hands on each other's cheeks and shook vigorously "so romantic!" SeeU's eyes sparkled "I will find someone who will take me to try on dresses, too!" Lily smiled and got up to go find SeeWoo she walked into his room and looked around. The pictures Luka had taken were on his dresser, She looked through them smiling. Then she found a black sharpie and a spare blank piece of paper, in her neatest writing she wrote _Lily was here 4/14/13. I love you 3 _right when she finished SeeWoo walked into his room in just a towel, He was was drying his hair and didn't notice Lily until he opened his eyes, she was in a panic, she covered her eyes and blushed a dark red "I-Im so sorry, I just came to look for you! I didn't know you were in the shower!" SeeWoo walked up to her and patted her on the head "it's okay Lily" he grabbed her hand and guided her to the wall "It will only take me a second, cover your eyes" She did as he said and breathed heavily feeling hot with a small headache. SeeWoo spoke quietly "You can open your eyes now, silly." When she stood up he was hanging up the picture and underneath was the note she wrote. SeeWoo toweled his hair some more "Thank you." He smiled and grabbed a piece of paper from the notebook he wrote _my beautiful Lily, I'm so glad your mine. I love you. _He handed her his note and sat onto the bed motioning for her to come over to him. Lily crossed her legs shyly "I'll come back down after I get some night clothes off of SeeU, okay?" he smiled and laid back onto the bed "take your time."

Lily ran up the stairs to SeeU's room hoping they would all still be awake, she opened the door and practically screamed "I need a pair of the cutest pajamas you have." SeeU, Miki, and Iroha huddled into a circle with the most devious look she had ever seen. They searched every drawer until they finally picked an outfit. SeeU covered Lily's eyes and when the girls were set she let go and the 3 girls screamed "TA-DA!" It had to be the most embarrassing outfit Lily had laid eyes on, it was pastel pink with black polka dots "Where's the rest of it?" Lily said flatly. SeeU grabbed the matching panties "Isnt it cute!?" Then she put her hands into a piece sign "SeeWoo will definitely love this. Now go try it on!" When Lily walked out of SeeU's bathroom the girls were in Awe. She tried covering herself up "I-I don't look good in this!" SeeU pushed her out the door "You asked for help! So there! Good luck." Then she shut the door.

When she walked into SeeWoo's room he was already asleep, what use was it to even try to look good for him? She sighed and went into bed with him. When she got comfortable she thought about the rollercoaster ride of a relationship they had, In these types of situations she always felt so loved and cozy, being with him made her feel safe she muttered to herself "I love you, my SeeWoo" then she looked at him, He was awake! Lily scrambled backwards puling the blanket up to her chin "y-you didn't hear anything, did you?" He shook his head up and down sleepily "where's your clothes?" Lily blushed and pulled the top as far down as possible "SeeU forced me into this! Why would she keep something so indecent anyways?!" SeeWoo sat up and rubbed his eyes "because she's a pervert. She tried using this outfit to make me kiss her" Lily sighed "Pink isn't my color anyways" he rested his hand on her thigh in result making her jump "You look good in anything, don't say that" Lily sat up onto her knees fidgeting slightly "t-thank you-" SeeWoo scooted closer to her and played with her hair "It looks cuter on you thank it did on SeeU" Lily nervously fixed the strap on the top "You don't understand, it's very itchy and uncomfortable" he stopped playing with her hair and whispered "if its bothering you then take it off." Lily's blushing face shone through the dark "d-d-don't say that. Your probably just sleep talking" he then played with the straps on her top "im perfectly awake. If it makes you feel uncomfortable take it off…" she practically squealed "it would make me feel even more uncomfortable if you were to see me naked!" SeeWoo sighed and stopped playing with her strap "whatever you wanna do. I need a drink, ill be right back."

Lily got out of the bed and snuck out to see him, who was in his usual white t-shirt and orange pajama pants, she smiled and walked out awkwardly "I need a drink too" he looked back and his little neko ears twitched "I was just going to bring you one too just in case." Lily smiled and walked closer to him "you forgot the drinks though" he looked at her confused "I have them right here" Then Lily purposely let the strap on her shirt fall down "you brought the wrong kind of drinks silly." Then she skipped back to the bedroom.

SeeWoo set their drinks down on the nightstand and laid down into the bed. Lily inched her way over to him and laid her head down on his chest and said "I had fun today" SeeWoo looked down at her and smiled 'I did too. You looked beautiful in that dress" Lily returned his smile and kissed his cheek "I love you" SeeWoo flipped over onto his side and pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips "I love you more" Lily got onto her knees pulling him up with her, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply letting her strap fall off her shoulder again. SeeWoo pushed her back onto the bed and made his way down to her neck, Lily was biting her finger the whole time to resist herself. Then she breathed heavily and said "y-you win." SeeWoo wiped the side of his mouth and collapsed next to her on the bed "you were so cute back there" Lily blushed and sat up on her elbows looking out the window "You're so mean!" He looked out the window with her "How am I mean? You're the mean one for being so damn cute!" Lily looked at him and smiled "was it because of the outfit?" SeeWoo grabbed her hand and looked at her "not one bit." Lily laid back down onto his chest and went to sleep.


End file.
